


Catch Me

by Marveljunkie



Series: Write Me [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, Caring Dean Winchester, Gen, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, Sam Winchester's Visions, Season/Series 01, Slash if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: Dean always catches him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why but Demi Lovatos song catch me was stuck in my head all day and it vaguely inspired this one.

Sam hates the visions.

He hates the loss of control and the feeling of weightless disconnect from his own body. However, he's pretty sure it would be worse if Dean wasn't there to help.

Dean's like an anchor in the visions. He always let's Sam fist a hand in his shirt or grip his shoulder tightly, giving Sam a starting point. Even if he doesn't know where the rest of his body is, he knows where Dean is and that's enough to get him through it. 

After the visions, when Sam's fit to pass out, Dean's still there to catch him. He usually winds up manhandling Sam off the floor and into bed. Sometimes, if it was a particularly bad one, Dean has to carry him. 

But Dean never complains. Just heaves his 6'4 ass up in his arms like it's nothing and carries him gingerly back to rest.

The aftermath is nice, Sam thinks sometimes. Its nice to have Dean take care of him, soothing his headache and holding his hand. 

But the rest of it? The actual visions? They can fuck off.


End file.
